


We're Undonde

by trustdrogon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Lin Beifong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustdrogon/pseuds/trustdrogon
Summary: Lin makes sure that her Omega is taken care in the best possible way.





	We're Undonde

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do another KyaLin shot, please have in mind that english isn't my   
> first language.

Kya whimpers slightly as she can feel the pain shooting through her body. Her hands grip the silk sheets tightly as she struggles to sit up on the bed. Kya has read about the pain she’s feeling, her body is going into heat. She inhales and exhales, her nose taking in the scent of salt water and warm air. Her Alpha had brought her to a rented house on the tropical Ember Island as she’s reaching her heat. Kya whimpers as she notices that her Alpha is nowhere near her and feels her side of the bed getting cold. Another moan of pain escapes her lips as she finally sits up and leans against the head board.

Her legs are getting wet with the slick her pussy is emitting. She’s fertile and needs her Alpha’s cock and knot to help soothe the pain.

“Lin,” she whimpers as she rubs her soaking panties. A growl of frustration leaves her lips as her legs are rubbing against one another. “Lin,” spirits she can feel herself crying.

“Love,” looking up she spots Lin. Her face immediately shows worry as she quickly walks up to the bed and sits on the bed. “Are you okay?”

“No,” she bites her lips, "Lin… Alpha, please.”

Her eyes widened as she knows what her eyes are begging from her. “Oh love I’m sorry.”

“Lin, I need you. Need my Alpha.”

“Shh it’s alright love,” she gently strokes her cheek, “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” She nods her head but let’s out another whine as she starts to walk out the room. “I’ll be back I promise.” A couple of minutes she watches her mate returns as she had promised. Kya notices she’s walking in with a coconut and a straw inside of it. “Here I got this for you, I want to make sure you stay hydrated during our first heat session together.”

She smiles as she takes the coconut from her, happily humming as she drinks the refreshing drink. Today will be the first time they’re mating as bonded mates.

Lin smiles happily as her mate drinks the coconut water. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her Omega…. her Kya. Never thought she’d be given the chance to find her bond mate after spending most of her life protecting the city. The things that both she and Kya had gone through had made the bond between them strong, strong enough to the point that they always gravitated towards one another. Her scent called and beckoned to her. Each time she looked at her, she imagined her in her arms, nursing their pups, and making love to her Omega.

Once she was finished drinking, Kya nuzzled against her Alpha. Feeling lucky that her bond mate was a caring and loving Alpha. That she never pressured her to do anything that she didn’t want. Lin was a kind and gentle woman with family or friends, but could show fierceness when needed. All in all, she was the perfect definition of an Alpha and thanked her lucky stars that Lin had chosen her as her Omega.

“Lin,” she nipped her neck.

Lin smiled as she took the fruit from Kya and placed it on the night stand. Pulling the blanket off of her, she placed herself between her legs, hands caressing her sides as they kissed. Lin can smell the powerful arousal of her Omega, her scent calling out to her. She moans as their tongues circle around one another, her hands cupping her face as she deepens their kiss. Kya moans in response as she can feel Lin's hardened cock through her shorts. Her hips arching wanting to feel her cock inside of her, the swell of her knot as she comes inside of her.

“Alpha,” she whines softly.

Lin stops kissing and places a gentle kiss on her nose, “Easy Kya, I’ve got you.” She nuzzles against Kya's cheek with her own. “Let me take care of you.”

Her body shivers as she can feel her cheek brushing against her skin. Her teeth gently scraping against the soft tissue and nipping the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She mewls as her hands cup her breast. They’ve started to swell a bit, as if getting ready to nurse their pups.

“My beautiful Omega,” Lin whispers lovingly against her neck. “Beautiful and all mine.”

“Yours, all yours my Alpha.”

Kya bites the bottom of her lip as Lin's thumb brushes the hardened peeks straining against her night gown. She wants to feel her mouth around it, so she pushes her off her and takes the gown off until her eyes immediately direct themselves to her hardened peaks. Kya smiles as her Alpha moans at the sight. Her lips leaving butterfly kisses, leaning down and takes a teat in her mouth and begins to suckle on it. Her right hand buries itself in her scalp and tugs her grey locks while her left roams all over her muscular back. The biology of her body is reacting, prepping for the birth of pups – causing her breasts to become a bit more sensitive. She’s flattening her tongue against the hard nub and she’s crying out her pleasure in response. Lin moves a hand down and growls inwardly at the wetness that’s dripping through Kya's panties. Her Omega is more than ready for her.

Lin moves herself up again so she can kiss her mate. Kya’s moaning in her mouth as Lin's index finger slips through her fold. Her body rocking against her hands as she slips another finger inside of her. She knows she’s prepping her for her cock, but her slick makes her wet enough that Lin could just easily slip in, but then again that’s what any normal Alpha would do. Her Alpha is not normal, she’s kind and loving and attentive towards her. Whatever she asks of her, she’ll do it without a second though. Her Alpha puts her wellbeing before her own. Kya inwardly smiles as she knows that’s the one of the reason why she had wished Lin was her bond mate, and knows she’ll be a good mother towards her pups.

“You’re so wet for me.”

She purrs as Lin's thumb is stroking her clit. “All for my Alpha,” she breathes against her ear, “everything is for my Alpha only. For you only Lin.”

She purrs back and lets out an approving growl as Kya tightens around her fingers. Lin removes her fingers and pulls her panties off her as she chucks them across the room. She groans at the sight of her glistening pussy, her slick dripping onto the mattress. Lin has her legs over her shoulder as she kneels in front of her. Her lower back resting against her chest. Her nose flares as her arousal wavers in front of her. Looking up Kya moans as her Alpha licks her lips before lowering her head. The police’s wet muscle licks the outer part of her pussy. Lapping up some of her slick before she leaves a wet stripe alongside of her entrance. Her teeth scraps against the folds as her tongue finally enters her quivering entrance. Lin moans at the sweetness of her arousal, definitely the most appetizing thing she’s ever had. Kya grips the cover of the mattress as the air coming through her nose fans against her clit. She’s a moaning mess as her mate eats her out like she was born for it. That everything that she’s doing is all for her and her reaction is meant for her only. Lin grins as her legs wrap around her head, pushing her against her folds. The tip of her tongue curls inside of her walls as she wants to taste everything she has to offer. It doesn’t take long before she cries out her orgasm that Lin’s mouth is prepared to take everything that she’s spilling for her. She happily hums as she laps up every drop and licks to make sure she gets every drop.

Kya feels like a quivering mess as her Alpha gently places her lower half back onto the bed. She’s nuzzling her stomach and stroking her legs. Looking up her eyes meet her own and she can see her lips shiny with her juices. Kya sighs happily as her mate is leaving butterfly kisses all over her stomach as she kisses her way back up to her. Rubbing their noses together as she happily smiles against her lips.

“Are you alright?”

She nods, “I’m fine, I need you Lin. My mate, my Alpha.”

“Gonna take good care of you, I promise.” She smiles lovingly at her as her hand strokes the apple of her cheek. “Gonna love you forever, my Omega.”

They kiss again with intense passion and love, Lin takes her shorts and panties off as she kisses her. Her erection sprung free and drooling. Breaking apart Kya moans at the sight of her cock, her pussy dripping out more slick and her walls clenching in anticipation.

“Alpha,” Kya mewls softly as the head of Lin's cock is brushing against her folds, “don’t tease me.”

“Sorry love,” she laughs softly and kisses her lips gently. “Gonna give you what you want. Gonna take care of you now.”

Lin aligns her cock and Kya happily sighs as the head slips past her folds. The feel of her cock rubbing deliciously against her walls as she enters her. Her body vibrates in pleasure as her Alpha is finally giving her what she needs. Lin sighs happily against her shoulder as she’s fully seated inside of her. Her slick had allowed her to slip in very easily and accept the size of her cock. This is the first time they are joined as bond mates, the first time she’s helping her through her heat. Before Lin had come along, Kya had taken suppressants to suppress her heat but it was all naught when she met Lin again. That this Chief of Police would become her Alpha, her bond mate, the sire of her pups, and her lover. Kya nips her neck and the flesh of her ear as a sign that she can move. Her head leans against the pillows as she sighs happily as Lin’s moving against her. The feel of her cock inside of her, pressing against her g-spot with each gentle stroke.

The Chief of Police can hear Kya begging for her to go faster and harder. Wanting to please her mate she does what she’s told and picks up the pace. Her walls clench tightly around her as she pistons in and out of her. The slick of her Omega allows her to ease in and out of her so easily. Kya gently pushes Lin away from her and tilts her head in confusion.

“Kya?”

“I need to present to you.”

She knows what she’s talking about. During heat cycles, the Omega is supposed to present for their Alphas on all fours. Beifong shakes her head as she has Kya laying on her back again.

“Not this time. I want to take care of you and make sure you feel good. We can do that another time, but I want to see you love. I want to see you as I fill you up so you can bare our pups.”

Kya cries as she laughs gently. “How did I get so lucky with an Alpha like you?”

“I’m the one that’s lucky love.” She nuzzles their noses together and kisses her.

She guides her back inside and the Beifong sighs happily as she finds herself inside of her again. Their movements are slow again but Lin changes her pace. She likes taking her this way, seeing her quivering and moaning out her name as she takes her. The way she arches her back with each thrust of her hips. Lin leans down and takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks on it. Her hands stroke her sides and then move down to her thighs. Kya mewls as her hands squeeze her ass as Lin's snaps her hip against her owns. The sounds of her moaning and skin slapping against skin fill the room. Lin groans at the smell of her arousal and the ocean filling the room. She looks down and moans inwardly, the soft rays of the sun peering through the white curtain and lay upon her skin – gives her Omega such an angelic look that she seems to unreal to be real. The light of the sun makes her hair glow like pure silver and her ocean eyes shine more brightly than any diamond.

“Lin,” she moans as she pulls her onto her lap.

Her legs wrap around her hips as she rolls her hips against Lin's. She’s grinding against her length as the tip is rubbing against her g-spot. Lin growls as her walls are tightening around her and more slick is spilling out of her. She can feel the swell of her knot starting to form at the base of her penis.

“Alpha, more please.”

She has her laying on the bed again and is fucking her a bit more than before. She wants to give her everything she needs and wants. Kya tugs her hair and kisses her filthy and dirty. She’s a moaning mess as her cock head is pressing against her cervix. Beifong growls as her walls are clamping hard on her cock now. Her hand still grips her grey hair while her other hand’s nails are digging deep on her shoulder while the heels of her feet dig on the small of her back. Kya cries out her release as her innards tremble around her cock. Lin gives a few more thrusts and one powerful one as her knot fully locks her cock inside of her. Her cervix opening up and wrapping around the tip of her penis as she spills her hot seeds inside of her. Beifong growls as she bites her shoulder as she comes hard inside of her. Kya moans against her ears as her warmth fills her up as she pants harshly. Lin lets go of her shoulder and laps up small drops of blood and nuzzles her mark on her. They kiss lazily and softly as she's still spilling a bit more of her seeds inside of her. Lin moves her right hand onto her stomach and gently strokes the flattened surface. Kya happily nuzzles her mate as she smiles knowing that if they have the opportunity, she would carry her pups after her heating cycle is over.

Lin gently moves as she’s still locked inside of her as she grabs a water bottle that sits next to the coconut and offers it to her mate. Kya gratefully takes it and drinks a few sips before handing it back to her Alpha so she can put it down. She lays them down gently so she’s on her back and Kya’s resting on her chest as her cock is still locked inside of her, making sure all of her seeds enter her womb. Kya nuzzles happily against her chest as Beifong strokes her hair.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she hums happily, “the pain has soothed.” Her chin rests slightly on her chest and she smiles up at her. “We’re going to have a long few days ahead of us.”

Lin smiles, “I know, but it’ll be worth it, won’t it?”

“Yes,” Kya happily giggles and sits up on her lap to stroke her stomach. “Soon we’ll have our pups.”

Lin grins back at her, “I can’t wait.”

****

Lin looks at her mate lovingly as she watches her nurse their son. His brown hair peeking through the little blue beanie he’s wearing as he suckles on his mother’s teat. She looks down as she hears a small whimper and Beifong grins down at the small bundle in her arm. Her daughter babbles a bit as she finishes up her bottle that she’s been feeding her. The small girl has her mother’s fiery black hair. She looks up at her mother with the same green eyes she has and happily squeals at the sight of her.

Kya smiles as she watches their daughter snuggle against her mother. Looking down her son’s own blue eyes look back at her. He pulls away from her nipple as a sign that he’s finished feeding. Kya rubs her nose gently against her son and he babbles happily and rubs his nose back. After Lin places the empty baby bottle onto the night stand, she takes their son so Kya can adjust her shirt (well Lin's shirt actually) and lays down. The Chief of Police place their two pups in the middle so they can snuggle and stay protected by their mothers. Both mothers watch with gentle smiles as their pups wiggle around a bit and let out cute yawns before falling asleep. Their daughter snuggles a bit closer to Lin while their son lays on his stomach with his butt up in the air.

“We did good, didn’t we?” Beifong smiles as she gently strokes their pup's backs.

Kya smiles back at her Alpha. “We sure did,” she gives each pup a small kiss and a gentle nuzzle.

Lin strokes her mate’s cheek and leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Both bond mates sleep peacefully with their pups sleeping peacefully and soundly between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally ignored that at the ages of Lin and Kya you can not have children, but they deserved it!


End file.
